Kohona High
by Vanity Nekozowa
Summary: Vanity Nekozawa, the main character, has a crush on her school bully named Hidan. All he ever does is pick on her and humiliate her at any chance he gets. It isn't until their Junior year of secondary school that he finally makes his move. HidanXOc and a little bit of DeidaraXOc, The only thing I own is the story line and my characters. (: Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Every day, Vanity walks into class a few minutes earlier than everyone else because of not having any one to talk to and not having any friends to hang out with before school started.

When she was walking to class she sighed once she saw how everyone else seemed to have someone to be with either romantically or just as plain friends. The closest thing she had to a friend wasn't even her friend. Just a daily bully who just so happened to be Hidan, the worst one of them all.

She's tried to make friends but she was a tad bit socially awkward and didn't exactly know how to start up good conversations but once you got her talking she wouldn't stop. She was one of those quiet smart asses as well. The snide remarks she made during the class time were usually never heard because of how quiet she was.

"Oye, bitch," Hidan walked towards her once she was stationed at her desk. She looked up at him and watched as he towered over her desk. She liked the view of his toned chest that was slightly seeable through the thin white shirt that he chose to wear. He may be her bully but, at least he was attractive and if anything she liked the way he at least paid some attention to her even if it was cruel and hard to deal with.

"Give me some money."

That snapped her out of the daze she was in, his very demanding voice that could be smooth enough, if he tried, to make any girl do what he wanted when he wanted. Well it seemed to have this effect on her and how she acted towards him most of the time.

"I don't have any money on me so, why don't you ask your friend Kakuzu? You're always with him." Vanity placed her bag on the floor and leaned back in her chair and nibbled on her thumb nail. A nervous habit she had ever since she was little.

"Bull fucking shit. Give me some Jashin damned money! That penny pincher won't give me any and he sure as hell ain't my fucking friend!" He picked her up by the collar of her shirt and lifted her out of her seat. There faces were inches apart.

She then placed her hands on his wrist to support some of her body weight so the shirt wouldn't rip but this caused him to tighten his grip on her and seem to not want to let go.

"I-I'm serious Hidan I don't have any money. If I did I would give you some I swear!" The bell then rang as he then dropped her back into her seat getting a groan of pain to escape her lips. He smirked and she guessed that he heard the sound of pain that went through her body. As he walked past her to her desk he hit her in the back of the head lightly.

Jiraya walked into the room with papers in his hands, eyeing some of the girls with his perverse mind as he made his way to his desk, setting the papers down on top of it.

"Okay everybody, we're going to be doing a project that will take you a few days," He picked up some of the papers and passed them around to only the boys. They groaned as some cursed under their breath. "This is a partner assignment. Boys with girls, read the paper for directions, go." With that, he sat back down at his desk and become in grossed with writing some kind of story.

She heard they were all about sex or something perverted so she was curious and wanted to read it. Who wouldn't want to?

Vanity, being the nosy girl she was, leaned forward trying to see what he was he was writing until somebody pulled up a chair next to her desk, startling her. She looked over to find a pair of gorgeous aqua blue eyes looking into her crimson red fiery ones. I was Deidara, the tall, blond haired flirt.

"U-Uhm... Can I help you De-Deidara?" She turned towards him when she sat down and tossed one of her legs over the other to cross them.

"Will you please be my partner?" He leaned in a bit more as he brushed some of her fringe out of her eyes. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to work with Hidan. He's such a hassle."

She then blushed a shade of red once his smooth hand touched her burning cheek. "I-I guess... But, Hidan will be mad with me, won't he?"

Deidara sweetly smiled, "Who cares about that jerk so now let's start, yeah." He picked up the paper and all through the day, they worked on the project. As it turned out it was an art project, which art, was one of Vanity's and Deidara's best subjects.

* * *

When Vanity was walking home, she was flipping through the songs that she had on her I-pod touch in search of something she was in the mood to listen to. Right as she found a song to listen to she heard someone calling her name abruptly. She then took one ear buds out and looked around like a ditz until she heard it again, this time she found out who was calling for her. Hidan, and the smirk he had seemed to be extremely perverted with the way he was eyeing her body down, not to mention the way his voice flowed out of his mouth.

Vanity put her device away into her pocket as she walked over to him, a slightly confused and concerned look on her face.

'I'm not sure I like the look he's giving me.'

Once she approached him she was looking down and shuffling her feet, "Di-Did you need something?" He usually didn't call for her in such a tone that seemed the slightest bit alluring as it did then. This didn't seem like him. The way he was acting towards her at least, she had heard him be this way towards other girls but never her.

"Heh, you're coming with me." He grabbed Vanity's wrist and started pulling her to god knows where. She tried to pull her fragile wrist free but his grip was far stronger than hers. She was hoping that he wouldn't break it, after all that was her drawing hand and she needed that.

Once they arrived at the destination, she realized it was the back of the school. After she got the small look around of where they were, he took this chance and shoved her against the wall.

"So you paired up with that flamingly gay asshole rather than me? I think you should be punished for that you stupid cunt. You left me with that dumbass Tobi!"

Vanity was so scared she was trembling a bit, scared of what he would do to her whether he hit her or otherwise.

He could feel her trembling and smirked from how he was frightening her. Liking the expression she had on her face.

He then decides to do something to totally throw her off.

He leaned down and began kissing her roughly. Forcing his tongue past her lips and then sliding it with hers. While he was invading her mouth she didn't stop trembling but did it a little less, she seemed more confused than she should have been.

Stunned, Vanity wasn't sure what to do considering this was her first kiss and also because of the boy she had a crush on was doing it to her. She decided to just stand there and wait for him to stop. He didn't though, he just went farther and farther. By this, I mean he trailed his hands up her perfect body and up to her perky breasts, giving her goose bumps during all of this and causing her nipples to harden through her bra. She let a small gasp escape her mouth once they were firmly grasped in his hands.

She had double D sized breasts that stuck up off her toned stomach but they were covered up by a purple jacket that was one or two sizes bigger than her actual clothing size. Her ass however, was always shoved into tight, black skinny jeans that matched every crook and edge of her legs.

"Hi-Hidan," Vanity broke the kiss and shoved his hands off of her. She then hugged her upper body with her hands on her shoulders and arms covering her breasts. She looked up at him embarrassed, "I-I don't want to. I-It's embarrassing…"

His upper lip curled. "I never asked if you wanted or not now did I? You'll enjoy it regardless." His smirk just seemed to get bigger when her eyes widened a bit from how serious he was being. Her arms dropped to her sides while her fingers fiddled with the hem of her jacket. She was stammering while she was trying to find something to say. Vanity could tell that he was becoming irritated with the nonsense she was letting spill out of her mouth.

Unexpectedly, well to Vanity at least, Hidan grabbed the zipper of her purple jacket and jerked it down causing the jacket to split open as her supple breasts bounced out of it. She squeaked a bit and his smirk never faded while staring at the large mounds. Even if they were covered up by her black tank top that clung to her skin, they looked very nice.

"Damn, and to think you would keep these play toys hidden away from everyone."

Vanity blushed red and stood there in shock. Her mouth was ajar as she looked down, not sure how to handle the situation. Sure they hadn't been exposed but this was a big step for her because of her already being self conscious of how she looked, "Hi-Hidan-"

"I just want a peek of what you've got. You never show off or emphasize the best parts of your body so I think I should see what you have to offer." Once he placed his hands on her waist he started to move them upwards again while he checked and made sure she had all the right curves. "I won't get into your pants yet, chill out."

Finally, reaching her breasts that were bursting out of her tank top, he cupped them in his hands as he massaged them roughly yet pleasurably, rubbing his thumb over her nipples that began to harden under her clothes even more. A few small moans escaped her mouth from the teasing amount of pleasure he gave her.

"For someone who doesn't want it you sure fucking make it seem that way." She blushed red and tried to get her hands free, it failed to work.

Hidan moved his hands up to the top of her stretchy tank top and pulled it down under her breasts. He was licking his lips from the thin purple bra that had clearly shown how hard she was. Her breasts were straining against the material from their proportion.

Taking this situation a step farther he then lifted her bra up over her breasts and chuckled at how hard she was. Her perked up breasts seem to love the way he was eyeing her down like a scrap of fresh meat.

He smirked and licked his lips once again as he rubbed a single finger her nipple just to see what she would do. Vanity blushed red and moaned lightly.

He placed the stiff nipple in between his fore finger and thumb as he grabbed a hold of it, pulling it up and then twisting it slightly. This just made her create louder noises that ran out of her throat and past her full lips as she arched her upper body. Her back was arched out and her head was leaning against the brick wall.

He was having a large smirk on his face due to the sight of a very pretty and very aroused, heaving brunette in front of him.

He stopped playing with her breasts when he reached down into his pocket and grabbed out a slip of paper. He held his hand out and was giving it to her as she regained the breath that she had lost.

"Here, any time you need to _release_ anything just give me a text or a call babe." He winked and watched as she fixed her bra and shirt, her jacket followed by soon after. Hidan chuckling a bit from how embarrassed and red faced he had made her.

She took it with a look of confusion on her face. She stared at it then back up at him, biting her lower lip.

"O-Okay…"

He took his phone out of his pocket to check the time, noticing that he was running late for the Akatsuki meeting he was supposed to attend. "Well, I have things to attend to now." With that, he left her there while she just watched him with a blank look on her face. Not really sure of what to think of this scene.

* * *

Well, I revised this because it needed to be revised. I like this a lot better then how it was and I hope you guys do to. Please review and tell me what you think~! :3


	2. Chapter 2

When Vanity was walking to school the next day, all that was on her mind was what Hidan had done to her. She couldn't seem to process it all even though a day had basically already gone by.

'Sure what he did was… Different … But why? How's he going to treat me now? Did he tell anyone?'

Walking into the classroom she sat her stuff down at her desk and noticed that she still a little time to kill so she decided to walk around outside of the room and into the adolescent hall ways.

'Maybe I could get a load off of my mind this way.' As she was trying to push back the thoughts of yesterday she was in the way of someone dashing through the crowd. They had run into her shoulder and caused her to bump into a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes.

"What the fuck, watch where you're going!" She shoved her off, causing her to stumble a bit and then fall on her bum. The girls green eyes were glaring at her like daggers along with a blond and a red head.

"Sorry..." Vanity said sarcastically while she glanced up at them with anger running through her eyes as she then picked her body up off the ground.

"Tch, you better be." The red-head rolled her eyes as she pushed her glasses up with her middle finger as if trying to insinuate something along the lines of either 'fuck you' or 'Fuck off'.

"Are you troubling people again?"

A tall pale guy with onyx black hair, that looked like a duck butt, and coal colored eyes strides over to us and spoke to the snobs.

'That's Sasuke… I think…'

The pink haired girl made a pitiful face and looked at him while the red head and the blond pressed her breasts against each of his arms, hugging them. This seemed to irritate him, a lot.

"Of course not Sasuke-kun," She pointed at Vanity once she was preparing to leave. "That girl ran into me on purpose trying to make me fall."

Vanity rolled her eyes and shook my head, "That's a bunch of bullshit. I didn't even mean to run into you. Somebody ran into me." She said in a calm yet irritated voice.

"See, Sasuke? She's being mean to us." The blonde looked up at him while Vanity's hands were clenched into tight fists. He looked even more annoyed from the bickering that was going on in between the two. Vanity didn't know if it was her or the girls.

"Tch, Fuck you guys." Vanity mumbled while she walked off. After being a few yards away someone placed their elbow on her shoulder and walked with her. She sighed and looked up to see it no one other than Hidan.

"What?" She said with a bit of edge coming off of her voice, obviously, pissed off.

He smirked, "I never knew you had such a dirty mouth. I already know what else comes out of it but I never would have guessed you cussed." She blushed a bit and crossed her arms, looking away from him.

"Ha-ha. Very funny..." Vanity said sarcastically while pushing his arm off of her frail body and walked into class with him behind her. A thin blush was still of her white cheeks.

* * *

During the class Vanity and Deidara worked on the project. Almost having it done before the day it was due.

"Ah, I'm so hungry…" She leaned back in the chair and sighed while her stomach grumbled.

"Maybe during lunch I could feed you." Deidara inquired as he looked over at her from across the desk, resting his elbow on it and he placed his chin in his hand. This caused her to blush while Deidara just chuckled.

"TOBI YOU'RE FUCKING ANNOYING."

Hearing this, all eyes were on Hidan and Tobi. All you could see of the episode was Tobi being beaten senseless with a blank, curled up, poster board. Tobi then started to run over to Deidara and Vanity in terror.

"That annoying little shit.." Deidara prepared himself for the impact of Tobi jumping on him but, it never came.

He looked over at Hidan who was holding him by the collar of the shirt hitting him once more with the board. "YOU FUCKING RETARD. SIT YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN NOW."

Deidara looked at Vanity and snickered darkly. "Thank god I'm not with Tobi." All Vanity could do was laugh a bit as she then nibbled on her bottom lip.

The bell for lunch rang about 20 minutes or so after the whole Hidan VS Tobi thing. Deidara took the poster over to his desk and sat it down carefully making sure it wouldn't get bent while Vanity made her way to the roof.

When she was at the roof top she went over and sat at her bench that she would go to. She leaned back and was starting to think about what Hidan and Deidara.

"I don't get it, Hidan is suppose to hate me not want to fuck me and Deidara wasn't suppose to flirt with me he was suppose to be a regular friend to me…" She sighed agitatedly and ran a and through her fringe that was edging her eyes.

"Why does he want to be my partner anyways? He could have been with someone who has bad art skills instead of being with someone who is just as good as him." She mumbled a bit as she stared out past the school gates.

"… Fuck everything I can't even think straight." She held her head in her hands and leaned over to place her elbows on her knees. "They are too confusing..." Vanity started to swing her feet while sitting there pondering the subject. Listening to the scratch noise it made when ever my shoe made contact with the ground.

The door opened causing her eyes to look over at it. Two guys came out and were being obnoxious and slightly louder than she would have liked. They were laughing like they had just done something that they would later on regret.

The one with red marks on his face was the loudest while the other one with purple lines on his was not nearly as loud. Her only question was, 'Why the fuck are they wearing make up?'

"I can't believe he actually did it!" The one with red marks said while glancing around and looking at Vanity, calming down his laughing while the other boy did as well.

"I never knew they kept all the pretty girls up here." The boy with purple face paint walked over and sat next to her throwing an arm around her thin waist. "I'm Kankuro, nice to meet you babe." She blushed violently.

They were both extremely cute but they could never, ever out rank Hidan or Deidara, ever.

The other boy sat next to her and turned her head to face him. He was admiring her face while he spoke, "And I'm Kiba. What's your name?"

Her whole face was engulfed in a blush that she was dying to escape. "M-My name is Vanity…"

"That's a pretty name but I think I like it better when you say mine." Kankuro smirked while he watched her stammer.

"C'mon Kankuro, you can't keep her all to yourself." Kiba smirked and let go of her. She wasn't sure who to look at so she looked down, still kicking her feet against the ground lightly. She felt the one to her left, Kiba, start to play with a strand of her hair by tugging at it lightly and then running his fingers through her hair, giving her chills that ran through her body.

"S-So um… Did you guys need anything…?" She bit her bottom lip.

"Actually, yes I do. I need your number." She looked at Kankuro and watched him smirk.

She blushed darkly and got out her phone. "Su-sure..." After she gave them her number they started a little small talk that lasted her whole lunch period and before Vanity knew it the bell for class to start up again had rang.

They all then made their way to class, but Vanity ended up getting a lecture on how she shouldn't be tardy to class. She was biting her lower lip and playing with a piece of her hair, embarrassed at being pointed out in front of the whole class like this. You could hear small laughs amongst the room.

Once the bell rang for everyone to leave school, Vanity was walking in the halls preparing to go to the library with her books in her hands going there to do her left over homework until the girl with the pink hair and her dogs showed up around the corner. She stayed quiet and kept walking, hoping that they would leave her alone. Hopes we're all lost once the red headed girl came over and knocked everything out of Vanity's hands.

"Oops..." She placed her hand over her mouth while the others chuckled. Vanity looked down and sighed, she then kneeled down next to her books, about to pick them up, until the bitch with pink hair kicked them across the hall, causing all her papers to scatter across the hall way.

They laughed and walked off. Vanity watched them and then let her eyes fall to the floor. She then sank down onto her knees, fiddling with the piece of paper that was at her feet.

"Fucking cunts... I didn't even do anything to them." She mumbled and started putting everything back into the books.

Vanity was getting ready to go and get her other papers until Deidara handed them to her. She felt a warm blush creep on to her cheeks. She took the papers from his hands and stuffed it into the book were it once was.

"Th... Thanks..." Vanity grabbed everything and stood up still looking at the ground as a force of habit.

"You're welcome."

Vanity looked at him to see him smiling warmly at her. As he did so she felt her heart skip a beat.

He was so polite and nice to her it seemed like he actually cared for her.


End file.
